CRUSH
by Acriss
Summary: Su rostro tenía algunas manchas de sangre y su expresión era de indiferencia. Miró el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano derecha y la pistola que sostenía en la mano izquierda. Miró el cadáver y sonrió./-Verás como lo encontramos -dijo Ino./ -¡SOCORRO!- gritó Sakura, mientras corría./-No te dejaré - le dijo él/ ADVERTENCIA: contenido lemmon (varios capítulos) y yuri (en algunos).
1. Dos amigas y un extraño

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

I

Dos amigas y un extraño

Se incorporó. Su rostro tenía algunas manchas de sangre y su expresión era de indiferencia. Miró el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano derecha y la pistola que sostenía en la mano izquierda. Miró el cadáver y sonrió. Cuatro disparos en el pecho y un corte limpio en la garganta. No es que lo disfrutara pero ella nunca tuvo sentimientos ni sensación de culpabilidad. Su rabia hacia el mundo lo soltaba ahí.

Un sonido la sobresaltó. Era la alarma de su celular, que le avisaba que tenía que volver a su casa pronto. Sonrió. Tenía que revisar muchas cosas.

* * *

Una chica de cabello rosados que le llegaba a la cintura entraba al apartamento que compartía con su mejor amiga. Su nombre era Haruno Sakura, tenía veintitrés años, medía un metro con setenta y era delgada, pero bien proporcionada. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo con llave, suspiró y se quitó sus zapatillas que traía luego de correr. Vestia un buzo color negro y un top color rojo que se notaba mojado luego de haber sudado. Eran las diez de la noche y había estado corriendo por una hora.

-¿Saku? – escuchó.

Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba una chica de cabello rubio largo y amarrado por una coleta. Su nombre era Yamanaka Ino, tenía veintitrés años, medía un metro con setenta y cinco, y era mas voluptuosa que Sakura. Estaba vestida con unos shorts azules y una camiseta sin mangas color blanca.

-Hola Ino – dijo Sakura.

-Te estaba esperando, compré sushi – dijo Ino, mostrando una caja grande.

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron estrellitas. Amaba el sushi. Ino, al ver eso, empezó a reír nerviosa.

-Sé que te gusta el sushi, pero no te dejaré comerlo todo.

-Con que me dejes la mitad de esa caja, seré feliz – dijo Sakura -. Dí que sí – había pegado su mejilla a la de Ino.

-Si dejas de hacer eso y no comienzas a ponerme como tú ya sabes, te dejaré la mitad de la caja. Quiero comer primero.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sakura, sonrojándose -. Sexo para después.

Y claro, ellas dos eran bisexuales. Sus familias no lo sabían, sino, aun siendo ellas económicamente independientes, hubieran hecho todo lo posible porque no vivan juntas. Tampoco podían anunciarlo a viva voz, ya que ambas trabajaban en el departamento de policía de Tokyo.

Se sentaron a comer el sushi mientras encendían la televisión. Se reían de las caras de los actores de una serie estadounidense y al final, terminaron por comerse toda la caja de sushi.

-¡Estoy repleta! ¡Iré a ducharme! – dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie. De hecho, su vientre plano mostraba una hinchazón producto de haber comido mucho.

-De acuerdo – respondió Ino.

-Sakura fue hasta el baño y empezó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Era verano pero nunca soportó bañarse con agua fría. Se quitó el top y el buzo, quedando en ropa interior. Fue juntando el shampoo, el acondicionador y el jabón líquido corporal antes de meterse a la bañera que ya estaba casi llena. Cuando se acercó a la bañera, sintió unas manos que la sujetaban de su pecho.

-Ino – dijo Sakura, nerviosa.

-Había estado tranquila, Sakura, pero tuviste que ir y sobarte en mi – dijo Ino -. Y además te ves demasiado deseable con esa lencería.

-I…¡Ino! – exclamó Sakura cuando Ino la empujó al agua de la bañera, salpicando todo. Sakura pudo ver mejor a Ino: estaba totalmente desnuda. Sakura, estando totalmente sumergida menos por su cabeza, sintió que se humedecía, pero le dio pena su ropa interior -. Mira lo que hiciste Ino…

-Secará para mañana – dijo Ino, besándola. Sakura se dejó hacer.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían, y no sabían si era la última. Eran bisexuales, pero no estaban enamoradas una de la otra, para ambas, era solo sexo. Eran casi hermanas, pero esos momentos de intimidad era solo para ellas.

-Ah… - gimió Sakura cuando Ino introdujo dos dedos de golpe a su intimidad.

Sakura, con su actitud fuerte, era más femenina de Ino, que tomaba completamente el control de la situación. Si fueran solo lesbianas, Sakura sería la pasiva e Ino sería la activa. Porque Sakura era tímida.

-Más… - llegó a pedír Sakura, puesto que Ino había aumentado considerablemente el ritmo de sus dedos.

Ambas consideraban estos encuentros puro sexo entre ellas, puesto que en sus "intermedios" habían estado con una pareja del sexo masculino. No tenían ningún problema en eso.

-¡AH! – exclamó Sakura al llegar al orgasmo.

El único problema era cuando Ino quería que ambas experimenten algo similar a tener relaciones con un hombre.

-Espera, traeré algo – dijo Ino, sonriendo de forma pervertida.

-Aish, ¿qué juguete has comprado ahora? Bendita golosa – dijo Sakura, incorporándose, luego le gritó - ¡NECESITAS UN HOMBRE! Yo no tengo tu ritmo.

-¡LO SÉ! ¡POR ESO COMPRÉ ESTO! ¡AHORA LO LLEVO!

* * *

Un peliplata se acercó al escritorio al escritorio de Sakura. Estaban en el departamento de policías y eran las 9 de la mañana, en pleno horario de trabajo. Este hombre tenía una chaqueta de la policía de Tokyo, musculatura firme y formada y era muy atractivo. Era alto, mucho más que Sakura.

-Sakura – dijo a modo de saludo.

-¡Kakashi! – dijo Sakura, sonriendo -¿Qué sucede?

Hatake Kakashi, capitán de la jefatura.

-Ino y tú tienen trabajo que hacer. Como detectives las necesito en la escena del crímen.

-¿Otra más? – dijo Sakura.

-Sí. Necesito que ambas vayan. Ino ya está saliendo hacia el auto.

-De acuerdo.

Sakura se puso de pie, se acomodó bien los zapatos, que a veces los llevaba algo sueltos dentro de la oficina, se colocó un chaleco delgado y salió a la calle. Ino estaba dentro del auto y manejaron hacia la dirección que le había dado Kakashi.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Ino -. Es la décima en lo que va del año.

-Espero que capturemos a ese desgraciado antes de que sean más víctimas – dijo Sakura.

-Sí… pero, ¿ninguna pista? Ni un cabello, o rastro de ADN, ni siquiera un video… Se sabe esconder…

-Ino, detente, aquí es…

Ambas bajaron y enseñaron sus placas antes de pasar a la escena del crimen. Llegaron hasta donde estaba el cadáver cubierto en su totalidad.

-Detectives – dijo un forense de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

-Sabaku no – dijo Ino.

-Hola Gaara – dijo Sakura -. ¿Qué tienes?

-Una mujer de veinticuatro años. Cuatro disparos en el pecho y un corte limpio en la garganta… Mismo modus operandi.

-¿Tenía identificación? – preguntó Ino.

-Sí – dijo Gaara, sacando un portadocumentos -. Su nombre es Agoyashi Ten Ten.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron ambas.

-Sí – dijo Gaara, mostrando tristeza en sus ojos -. La prometida de Neji-san.

Hyuuga Neji era un sargento dentro del departamento de policías y estaba comprometido desde hacía un mes con Ten Ten. Se iban a casar dos meses más tarde.

-No puede ser… - dijo Sakura, mirando el cuerpo de la muchacha, cubierto.

* * *

Eran las nueve y media de la noche y Sakura estaba corriendo. Todavía faltaba media hora para que llegara a su casa. Estaba triste. Neji al enterarse, había dejado caer su tablet y había llorado por un buen rato. No era para menos. Habían tenido un noviazgo de cinco años y tenían un hijo de seis meses. Viudo. Y su hijo, huérfano de madre. Sakura tuvo que sostener a Neji cuando le dijeron que la víctima había sido Ten Ten, puesto que el hombre había perdido la fuerza en sus piernas.

Seguía corriendo y se perdió en sus pensamientos, y, por andar en las nubes, se chocó con una persona que salía de un camino del parque. Cayó al sueño y soltó un quejido.

-¡DISCULPE! Estaba distraída – dijo Sakura, acomodándose para incorporarse cuando vio una mano extendida hacia ella. Levantó la vista y se quedó sin respiración.

Un hombre, de su edad o un poco mayor, de cabello negro y algo despeinado, ojos negros, con una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver que había estado corriendo debido a que estaba sudada, pero que por eso mismo se pegaba a su fuerte y muy musculado cuerpo. Era más alto que ella, al menos unos quince centímetros. Luego de sus cortos dos segundos de estar botando baba por su boca le tendió la mano.

-Discúlpeme usted – dijo el hombre, ayudándola a incorporarse -. Yo tampoco me percaté del camino.

-No hay problema – dijo Sakura, empezando a alejarse caminando.

-Señorita – dijo el hombre -. Tenga cuidado. Hay un asesino suelto que sus víctimas son todas mujeres.

-Lo sé – dijo ella, volviendo a ponerse triste -. Pero no se preocupe.

Volvió a correr, despidiéndose del hombre con la mano.

* * *

Ino empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento. Había conseguido un consolador doble, con el cual podía penetrarse ella y a la vez a Sakura.

-Deja de pensar, Saku – dijo Ino, dejando de gemir por un rato.

-Ahora lo haré – suspiró ella.

Porque cuando estaban en esas situaciones de tristeza lo hacían también. Pero cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, lo único que vio fueron esos ojos negros y penetrantes que había visto horas antes.

* * *

NUEVO FIC! Nuevo proyecto. OMG, esto ha sido un tanto traumante para mi (ustedes saben, soy heterosexual), pero quise retarme a mi misma para poder hacer este fic, no solo por lo de Ino y Sakura, sino que es de suspenso. Espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen, actualizaré Survival Game, Uno o dos kilos y Corazón Gitano, solo que la universidad me ha tenido loca y estoy en finales (lo peor de todo es cuando me viene la inspiración en plena época de exámenes).

¿Un review? Nos leemos!


	2. Dos amigas y dos agentes

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

II

Dos amigas y dos agentes

Observó a esa persona desde lejos, cubriendo su presencia para evitar descubrirse, como cualquier ser humano normal que se sienta a tomar un café y leyendo un periódico. En las noticias salía sobre el asesinato del día anterior. Recordó sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

Suspiró.

Debería de cuidar más su higiene de ahora en adelante.

* * *

_-Más… - Sakura ahogó un gemido._

_-Ya… Ya casi… - un gemido ronco…._

-¡AAAAAH! – un grito prolongado.

Sakura por fin había abierto los ojos. Había soñado con el hombre que se había encontrado el día anterior, y no cualquier sueño. Sakura se puso del color de la grana al recordarlo.

-¿Sakura? – Ino entró a su habitación -¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, Ino… - Sakura estaba calmando su respiración –Una pesadilla, creo.

-¿Qué clase de pesadilla fue para que acabes gritando de esa forma? – Ino estaba extrañada.

-Una algo agradable y desagradable… - murmuro Sakura, destapándose y caminando hacia el baño.

-Mmm… De acuerdo…. – murmuró Ino, para luego poner una cara de felicidad total y aura llena de estrellas –Acabo de preparar huevos revueltos con jamón. ¡ESTÁN RICOS! Anda, desayuna primero y luego te bañas…

-Con tal que no terminemos en lo mismo de todos los días… - dijo Sakura, con dejo cansado –Hoy tenemos que llegar temprano a la central y no podemos darnos el lujo de tener sexo ahora…

-Oh, rayos – masculló Ino -. Necesito una buena sesión de sexo, porque acabo de soñar que tenía algo fuerte con un hombre que conocí ayer… Buenísimo, por cierto… Fue tan amable cuando me cedió su puesto en la cola del super…

-Pues estamos en las mismas…

-¿Tú también pasaste por eso en el super? – Ino abrió totalmente los ojos.

-No, también soñé que tenía sexo duro con un hombre que conocí ayer cuando corría…

-Oh…

-¿No será el mismo? – Sakura de repente se le quedó mirando fijamente a Ino.

-¿Cómo era? – exclamó Ino.

-Piel blanca…

-¡Y OJOS NEGROS!

-¡Y CUERPO DE INFARTO!

-¡Y CABELLO LARGO!

-No, tenía cabello corto… - Sakura esta vez contradijo.

-Oh, pensé que trataría del mismo sujeto… Así tal vez le pedíamos un trío… - Ino suspiró de forma pesada.

-Sabes que pensar en eso me da un poco de asco, nunca me ha gustado la idea - dijo Sakura, con la frente sombreada de verde -. Al menos sé que necesitamos con urgencia una sesión de sexo…

-¿¡Ahora?! – Ino parecía de verdad apurada.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que soñaste, pero parece que necesitas a un hombre y no a mi… Así que deja de mirarme a los pechos, cerda – dijo Sakura, poniéndose ligeramente colorada.

-¡NO SEAS ASÍ! – Ino ahora derramaba lágrimas a la par que se abrazaba a una pierna de Sakura -¡NO ME NIEGUES QUE NECESITAS ESO TÚ TAMBIÉN! ¡COMPRÉ UNO CON VIBRADOR!

Sakura tuvo una ligera hemorragia nasal.

-¡EN LUGAR DE ESTAR COMPRANDO ESAS COSAS DEBERÍAS DE PREOCUPARTE EN AHORRAR! – le gritó Sakura a su amiga.

Ino parpadeó mientras la veía.

-Estás teniendo una hemorragia nasal, eso quiere decir que sí podemos tener – ahora Ino iba corriendo a su habitación y escuchaban cajones abriéndose y bolsas sonando mientras Sakura sentía una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente porque sabía lo que se venía.

Medio minuto después su amiga llegó a su habitación nuevamente con un cinturón sujetando un consolador color morado, largo y, según Ino, con vibrador.

-Es en serio Ino… No pienso llegar tarde hoy… - dijo Sakura, con una vena hinchada en su frente en ese momento.

-Son las seis y media, tontita – dijo Ino, sonriendo con verdadera felicidad.

Sakura miró el reloj y se percató de que se había levantado muy temprano… Eso le pareció sospechoso.

-Es extraño que tú estés levantada tan temprano… ¿Qué pasó?

-Verás, luego de nuestra sesión de sexo con el consolador doble, intenté dormir, pero no pude, porque solo soñaba con el pelinegro desconocido… Así que… Me dediqué a ver películas casi toda la noche a ver si se me quitaba, y hace una media hora me tomé un café cargado…

-… - Sakura se quedó con los ojos de puntitos por la explicación que le dio su amiga.

-Así que ahora quiero sexo, y lo voy a conseguir Sakura…

-No de mi… - ahora Sakura retrocedía nerviosa.

-Prometo que será rápido… - ahora Ino, de mostrar una mirada pervertida, mostraba una mirada inocente.

-Te conozco, tu "rápido" es como una hora en total… - dijo Sakura

-No con esto – Ino encendió el consolador y se escuchó un ligero zumbido -. Lo vas a disfrutar…

-¿Qué acaso no querías que te penetraran esta vez? – Sakura de verdad esperaba verse librada esta vez.

-Ah… Con respecto a eso… Lo vas a hacer después – dijo Ino, sonriendo amablemente con un aura rosa.

-¿¡Qué?! – exclamó Sakura.

-Oh vamos – Sakura sudó frió cuando Ino puso su cara de cachorrito -. Sólo por esta vez…

Sakura suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

-De acuerdo, sólo por esta vez…

No había pasado ni medio segundo que terminó de hablar cuando Ino ya estaba, prácticamente, sobre ella. Unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y cayeron sobre la cama de la pelirosa. Sakura se percató al instante del apuro de Ino, porque apenas quedó sobre ella, puso una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Sakura y empezó a frotar su rodilla contra su entrepierna. Sakura soltó un gemido.

-Me encanta cuando logro eso rápido… Hace las cosas más fáciles… - dijo Ino, sacándole a Sakura los shorts que tenía y, junto con ellos, sus bragas.

-No hables… idioteces… - murmuró Sakura, antes de sentir la lengua de su amiga en su centró. Se arqueó cuando empezó a sentirla con más fuerza y rapidez -. Ino… - Sakura no podía hablar mucho –No… No… AsÍ … No… - gemía entre palabras, y eso era porque estaba llegando muy rápido… Pero, Ino se detuvo. Sakura abrió los ojos - ¿Qué sucede?

Vio a su amiga sacarse los shorts que ella usaba, sacarse las bragas y colocarse el cinturón con el consolador. Ya habían usado algo similar antes pero no con vibrador. La vio posicionarse sobre ella y escuchó su voz:

-Te dije que sería rápido… - dicho esto, la penetró.

-¡AH! – gritó Sakura, arqueándose.

Ino rió y le tapó la boca.

-Se siente bien, ¿no? – Ino le sonrió y comenzó un lento vaivén –Intenta no gritar, porque sino, despertarás a los vecinos. Aún es temprano…

Sakura empezó a gemir, muriendo estos gemidos en la mano de Ino. Sentía los efectos del vibrador. Ino le destapó la boca. Ahora Sakura gemía de igual forma pero de forma más controlada. Pasó poco para que, con ayuda del vibrador, ella fuera sintiendo que se acercaba al orgasmo.

-Se… - Sakura entrecerró sus ojos –Se siente bien – gimió.

-Lo sé… - dijo Ino, quién pensó que lo sentiría de igual forma ella cuando le tocara. Además, la vibración traspasaba de forma ligera el cinturón, haciendo que ella sintiera también algo de placer, como una preparación para cuando le tocara a ella.

De un momento a otro, Sakura empezó a jadear con más fuerza.

-Ah… - Ino sonrió. ¡ERA FANTÁSTICO! Ese juguetito realmente era eficiente –Ah… Ino… Yo… ¡AH! – Sakura se arqueó de un momento a otro gimiendo alto.

Ino retiró el consolador del interior de Sakura, lo apagó y esperó a que se calmara. Sakura abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

-Tenías razón: lo necesitaba.

-Sí, lo sé… Me toca… - dijo Ino, entregándole el consolador.

Sakura lo sujetó y lo miró fijamente.

-Le pusiste un preservativo. Ni me percaté…

-Sí… Sabes que es mejor que estarlo lavando entre sesión…

-Bueno, eso es cierto… Túmbate… Y tenme paciencia… Soy pasiva, recuérdalo…

Ino se tumbó, contenta. Sakura se aproximó a su centro y empezó. Era pasiva, pero ya antes se habían hecho sexo oral la una a la otra. Empezó con fuerza y luego penetró a su amiga con dos dedos. Escuchó un gemido de Ino.

Listo.

Sakura se puso el cinturón y encendió el consolador. Se posicionó sobre Ino y la penetró.

Ahora Sakura tuvo que taparle la boca a Ino, porque su gritó hasta a ella le perforó los oídos.

-¡Ino! – Sakura rió –Si sigues así, despertarás a los vecinos – Dicho esto, Sakura empezó el vaivén.

* * *

-Es la última vez antes del trabajo… - dijo Sakura, bajándose del auto –Estamos llegando con el tiempo justo.

-Je je je je - rió Ino, rascándose la nuca siento…

-¿Hoy día nos lo dirán? – preguntó Sakura, mostrándose apenada.

-No, mañana a Neji le darán el reporte de la forense y con eso listo podremos saber cuándo enterrarán a Ten Ten…

Entraron al edificio y saludaron a todos.

-Sakura – llamó Kakashi.

-Hola Kakashi – saludó Sakura.

-¿Ino dónde está? – preguntó el peliplata.

-Ha ido a servirse un café… ¿Sucede algo?

-Han venido dos agentes de investigación… Son algo así como los federales. Altos cargos. Sus servicios están al servicio de la familia real…

-Nunca pensé que vendrían…

-Te dije, son como los federales…

-Es decir, ellos son... – la frase de Sakura quedó incompleta.

-Son los SPK – la voz de Ino hizo notar que ella ya se encontraba presenta -. ¿Qué quieren aquí?

-Están interviniendo en el caso del asesino en serie… - las chicas se tensaron –Y ustedes están manejando el caso. Lo llevarán con ellos. Por favor, sean amables. Han tenido que mudarse a esta zona para estar más cerca a esta estación…

-De acuerdo… ¿Dónde están?

-En mi oficina… Vengan, tengo que presentarlos…

Las chicas suspiraron. No pensaron tener tanto trabajo tan temprano. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del peliplata, este pasó primero y luego pasaron las dos detectives. Al ver a los dos agentes, ambas se quedaron sin respiración.

Dos muchachos, uno de ellos de la edad de Sakura o un poco mayor, de cabello negro y algo despeinado, ojos negros, vistiendo un terno color negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con las manos en los bolsillos miraba con tranquilidad a las muchachas. El otro, a leguas un poco mayor que su acompañante, también de cabello negro pero largo y sujeto por una coleta baja, con ojeras marcadas y también con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, miraba a Kakashi. Ambos tenían la piel blanca.

-Estas son mis dos mejores agentes. Son las mejores en el campo y esa es la razón por la cual ambas están a cargo de este caso – se volvió hacia las muchachas, y estas entendieron la indirecta.

-Yamanaka Ino – se presentó Ino, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-Haruno Sakura – se presentó Sakura, también haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

Ambas miraron fijamente a los hombres que estaban frente a ellas. Finalmente, el que parecía mayor, habló.

-Uchiha Itachi.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

-¡AL FIN! Terminó – Sakura exclamó, cerrando su laptop.

Eran las diez de la noche y ambas seguían en la jefatura. No habían podido ni siquiera almorzar debido a que los dos Uchihas, que se enteraron eran hermanos, las habían hecho trabajar hasta el cansancio.

-No puedo creer que ese sea el mismo hombre que me cedió su lugar – dijo Ino, tan cansada que no podía enojarse.

-Ni yo puedo creer que su hermano haya sido amable conmigo… - suspiró Sakura.

-Lo único que sé es que ya no tendré ese tipo de fantasías – lloró Ino, haciendo que Sakura se riera.

-Lamentamos no ser así de considerados con ustedes en el trabajo – escucharon una voz que hizo que se petrificaran.

Se volvieron y vieron a los dos hermanos, cargando sus maletines mirándolas fijamente.

-Y dígame, Yamanaka – habló Itachi, sonriendo de lado en ese momento -, ¿de qué fantasías habla?

Sakura soltó una carcajada. Ambos pelinegros la miraron como si estuviera loca. Sakura se volvió hacia su amiga, mientras guardaba su laptop.

-Te dije que algún día te pasaría algo por estar hablando eso en voz alta – dijo Sakura, cargando su bolso -. Lidia tú sola con esto. Sayonara.

-¡¿EH?! ¡NO! ¡SAKURA-CHIAAAAAAAAAN! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA! – el grito de Ino retumbó en el edificio.

-Lo siento Ino, es mi venganza por haberme hecho llegar casi tarde – Sakura le sacó la lengua mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

-Espera, Haruno – el menor habló esta vez -. Dejaré a mi hermano. Yo también estoy cansado. ¿Deseas que te lleve a tu casa?

-¿Eh? – Sakura se extrañó pero decidió aceptar sería mala idea. El coche es de Ino…

-De acuerdo… - ambos entraron al ascensor mientras veían cómo Itachi se acercaba a hablar con Ino -. Por cierto, así es como trabajamos. El asesino en serie va un paso delante de nosotros y debemos ponernos al día…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente… - suspiró Sakura, dándole un sorbo a su soda, recién abierta -. Sólo que ambas estamos muy cansadas hoy.

-¿Mucha acción con sus novios? – Sasuke rió cuando Sakura escupió toda la soda –Era broma.

Sakura calmó su toz y rio de forma nerviosa.

-No, no tenemos novios.

-Ah, eso simplifica las cosas – dijo Sasuke, posicionándose de repente frente a ella y colocando un brazó al lado de su cabeza.

* * *

ME ESFORCÉ! No lo podrán negar. Y tuve una hemorragia nasal en el proceso. Uff, escribir así me cuesta. Es el primer Yuri (con lemon) que escribo.

¿Un review? Por favooooor :3

Review = Felicidad = Más inspiración = Capítulos más seguidos

AVISO

La otra vez cree un blog para poner todos los fics que escribo, sin embargo, perdí la clave del correo, por lo que lo dejé ahí. Quería saber si quisieran que cree un blog (NUEVO) en el cual actualizaría primero que esto… ¿O acaso página de Facebook?

¡ME DICEN EN SUS REVIEWS! Hoy también actualizo varios fics más :D


	3. Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

**NOTA: Estoy contestando reviews al final :) **

III

Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke

-Tsk… - miraba las noticias, y presentaban a los dos nuevos investigadores –Tendré que andarme con cuidado.

Miró de lado el cuerpo que estaba cerca sobre un charco de sangre. Miró su cuchillo, lleno de ella también.

* * *

Nunca pensó que el joven que le había cedido su sitio en el supermercado terminaría siendo su compañero en el trabajo…

-¡Ah! – se quejó, cuando sintió su espalda golpear la fría pared, antes de que sus labios fueran acallados por los de él.

Y que terminaría teniendo sexo con él.

-Es… Espera… - logró escaparse de sus brazos y regreso hasta la entrada del lujoso edificio en donde él vivía para buscar su bolso y con él su celular -. Debo avisarle a Sakura.

-¿Para? – se acercó el pelinegro sacándose la corbata.

A Ino ese actuar le pareció demasiado sexy, tanto que tuvo una ligera hemorragia nasal.

-"Definitivamente tengo suerte" – el aura de Ino se rodeo de estrellas.

-"¿Y a esta qué le pasa?" – Itachi parpadeó varias veces.

-Tengo que decirle que no iré a casa esta noche… - dijo Ino, colocándose el teléfono en su oído –No quiero que se preocupe, en especial con el asesino en serie suelto…

-Yo creo que ella estará bien – dijo Itachi -. Llamé a Sasuke y me dijo que la estaba acompañando a su casa…

-¿Eh…? – se impresionó Ino, cuando escuchó que contestaban… - ¡Ah! Saku… ¿Eh…? ¿Qué?... De acuerdo, pero controla tu forma de hablar… Yo estaré en las mismas creo… Sí, sí, de acuerdo… Nos vemos en el trabajo, cuídate… ¡Y hablo en serio! ¡Usen preservativos!

Acto seguido, la rubia colgó para ver a Itachi riéndose frente a ella.

-¿Y esa risa?

-Te dije que mi hermanito estaría con ella… Ahora… ¿En dónde íbamos?

* * *

Sakura colgó el teléfono. Tenía los tres primeros botones de la blusa abiertos y estaba tumbada en su cama, con Uchiha Sasuke encima de ella, besando y succionando su cuello.

-Espera… - dijo Sakura, gimiendo –Dejarás marcas…

-¿Y?

-No quiero ir con marcas al trabajo – dijo la pelirosa inflando sus mejillas.

-Eh… ¿Te han dicho que te ves demasiado adorable con las mejillas infladas? – de verdad Sasuke había adorado esa visión.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí… - dijo sonrojándose.

-De acuerdo, basta de hablar – dijo él, terminando de desabotonar la blusa -. De acuerdo, nunca imaginé ver a alguien con sujetador blanco con diseño de cerezas – rió.

-¿Eh? – a Sakura se le quitó de golpe la excitación que sentía, cuando se incorporó y se fijo que él tenía razón -¡OH NO! – se sonrojó a más no poder -¡Qué vergüenza!

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, riéndose.

-De verdad… ¿Cómo es que…? –Sasuke no podía hablar de tanta risa.

-No suelo acostarme con extraños. Es la primera vez que lo hago. Por eso no me preocupo mucho de mi atuendo interior – dijo Sakura, completamente sonrojada y mirando hacia los pequeños cuadrados de su cubrecama. Sintió una mano posándose en su barbilla y levantándosela -¿Qué sucede…?

-Eso es mucho mejor – dijo Sasuke -. No eres una cualquiera… ¿Y tu amiga? ¿Es igual a ti?

-Eh… Ninguna suele acostarse con personas que acabamos de conocer…

-No me acabas de conocer… Me viste en el parque – y Sasuke besó sus labios con insistencia. Luego de dejarlos rojos, sonrió de lado con una mueca pervertida en su rostro -¿Vas a hablar o vamos a actuar?

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

-Actúa o déjame actuar – dijo ella, haciendo una maniobra y colocándose sobre Sasuke.

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡AAHHH! – gemía Ino, de forma descontrolada.

Estaban sobre la cama de Itachi, completamente desnudos. El Uchiha mayor estaba embistiendo con fuerza y velocidad a la rubia, que sólo lograba gemir.

-¿Te… gusta? – logró decir el pelinegro.

-S… Ah… Sí – logró decir Ino, empezando a tener espasmos.

Lo que estaba sucediendo no se comparaba con los que tenía con Sakura o lo que tuvo con sus ex novios. Estaba disfrutando de una buena sesión de sexo con un hombre que sabía lo que hacía. Y que parecía muy preocupado en satisfacerla tanto como a él mismo.

Itachi sintió que las paredes de la rubia empezaban a contraerse, y sabía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

-Ita… chi… yo… - la rubia empezó a gemir más alto y a tener espasmos más seguidos –Ah… ¡AH! ¡AAAAAHHHHH! – la rubia se arqueró y luego de unos segundos volvió a apoyarse en la cama.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta – dijo Itachi, sonriendo de medio lado, mientras seguía embistiéndola – Ven aquí – y colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus propios hombros y empezó a embestirla con más fuerza que antes, si eso era posible.

La rubia abrió los ojos, pues sentía que volvía a alcanzar un gran placer.

El sonido de los gemidos, la cama moviéndose, los gruñidos masculinos que soltaba Itachi, felizmente no se escuchaban en los demás departamentos.

* * *

Sakura estaba sobre Sasuke, saltando. Literalmente. Aún tenía su sujetador puesto, pero era lo único que llevaba puesto. Sasuke, a diferencia suya, estaba completamente desnudo. Sakura gemía de forma descontrolada y Sasuke sólo alcanzaba a soltar gruñidos.

-Eres… demasiado estrecha… - dijo Sasuke.

-Cuando se dice "demasiado" – dijo ella, jadeando –es que es malo… - se agachó hasta quedar sobre sus labios de él –Dime… ¿Es malo eso?

-No – dijo Sasuke, besándola y girando, quedando él encima de ella -. Quiero hacer algo desde hace un buen rato – dijo él, sonriendo, y colocando sus manos bajo la espalda de ella y desabrochando con insultante facilidad el sujetador… de cerezas -. Eres hermosa – dijo él, sin dejar de embestirla, al verla desnuda -. Y me da gracia que te sonrojes teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Sasuke… ¡AH! – gimió Sakura, al sentir que, estando él a cargo, aumentada las embestidas a una velocidad increíble.

No se sentía como nada que hubiese tenido antes. Nada.

Ni siquiera el dichoso vibrador que había ocasionado que casi llegara tarde al trabajo.

-No… - logró articular Sakura, empezando a jadear -. No vayas tan rápido… Voy a …

-Quiero verte de cerca cuando llegues… Eso quería desde un inicio, pero un orgasmo provocado por mi – dijo Sasuke, aumentando la velocidad.

-No… No… ¡Ah…! ¡Ah!

¿Cuánto llevaba gimiendo esa noche? No poco, eso era cierto.

-¡AH! –Sakura se arqueó de forma descontrolada.

Unos minutos después, Sasuke llegaba también.

Se quedaron unos minutos así tendidos cuando él se incorporó.

-Te vas, ¿cierto? – dijo Sakura, mirándolo.

Él se volvió y Sakura tuvo una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca al ver que tenía un preservativo en la mano.

-No… Esto apenas comienza – dijo él, sonriendo de lado.

-"Y yo me quejaba de la cerda" – pensó Sakura, riendo nerviosa.

* * *

Las cinco de la mañana.

-¡AH! – Ino llegó a su … ¿Orgasmo qué? ¿Número cinco? Hasta ella había perdido la cuenta.

Itachi la recostó con suavidad sobre el colchón. Habían estado sentados.

-Resististe bien las dos primeras horas… Pero ahora de verdad creo que sí estás muerta… - rió Itachi.

-"Lo admito… Con Sakura siempre estoy fresca, e incluso con mis anteriores novios… Nunca había terminado tan cansada… " – pensó Ino, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse –Tengo un poco de frío – llegó decir, sintiendo que sus ojos terminaban de cerrarse.

Itachi sonrió. Acababa de tener sexo con una hermosa rubia y que además, era fogosa. Le había gustado. Se notaba a leguas que sabía lo que ella hacía, pero se había dado cuenta desde un inicio que no era una facilona.

* * *

Sakura estaba tumbada sobre Sasuke, durmiendo. Estaba cansada. Lo último que había dicho antes de dormirse fue…

-Llegaré tarde…

A Sasuke le había causado gracia, ya que de todas las preocupaciones, no pensó que se le ocurriera decir eso.

* * *

Tenía los ojos rojos.

Por haber llorado durante horas.

Por tener su cabeza repleta de ira. Pensó que era hora de acabar con lo que tenía pendiente, para disfrutar de sus gritos y llanto. Sí, había sido una buena idea dejar a esa persona con vida. Desahogar su rabia en esa persona parecía lo ideal. Pateó con fuerza la puerta y su corazón se detuvo.

El cuerpo ya no estaba.

Sólo el charco de sangre, que se estaba secando.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

Dejé el yuri de lado. ¡AL FIN LO QUE ESPERABAN!

¿Un review? Por favooooor :3

Review = Felicidad = Más inspiración = Capítulos más seguidos

AVISO

La otra vez cree un blog para poner todos los fics que escribo, sin embargo, perdí la clave del correo, por lo que lo dejé ahí. Quería saber si quisieran que cree un blog (NUEVO) en el cual actualizaría primero que esto… ¿O acaso página de Facebook?

**Contestando REVIEWS: **

**nancyclaudinec:** ¿De verdad? Bueno, es mi primera vez escribiendo yuri y es algo... Complicado xD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**sasusakulove14:** ¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**inochan-uchiha:** Creeme que nuuuuuunca esperé leer algo así en un review. Y creo que me siento feliz xD porque el yuri fue un éxito xD

**AnaMariaRosu :** Gracias por dejarme un review. ¿Te gustó este capítulo?

** .chan:** GRACIAAAAAAAS

**Llanca**: No te gustó el yuri... Pero... ¿Te ha gustado este ItaIno? ¡DIME!


	4. Hospital

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

**NOTAS Y AVISOS AL FINAL. También contesto reviews :) **

IV

Hospital

Vio como trasladaban a esa persona a un hospital y sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo. Sonrió de lado.

Ya tenía un plan.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana y una muchacha de cabello rosado el cual más parecía un pompón de porrista que otra cosa. La pelirosa estaba desnuda en su totalidad pero estaba cubierta por unas sábanas, y acurrucada al lado de un apuesto pelinegro, que también dormía.

De repente, un celular comenzó a sonar.

_Hey Hey You You…_

Una mano voló sobre el celular y lo apagó estrepitosamente. Dos pares de ojos se abrieron de forma pesada. Sakura levantó su rostro con pereza de su almohada, que más bien era el brazo de Sasuke, y se fijó en el celular. Luego miro al pelinegro, que tenía una expresión cansada pero ligeramente más fresca que la de ella.

-Buenos días… - murmuró él.

-Buenos días… - dijo ella, fijando su vista nuevamente en el celular -. Es extraño… Tengo veinte llamadas perdidas de Kakashi…

-Vuelvete a dormir… - murmuró el pelinegro, cerrando sus ojos, pero se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito descomunal proveniente de la chica de su costado -¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA, MUJER?!

Sakura lo miró como poseída y este sudó frío mientras ella ponía su celular frente a su rostro.

-¡SON LAS OCHO! ¡LAS OCHO! ¡DEBERÍA DE ESTAR MARCANDO LA TARJETA A ESTA HORA! – gritó ella, saliendo de la cama y quedando completamente desnuda.

-"Mierda" – pensó el pelinegro, al sentir una molestia en la entrepierna -¿Y? ¿No quieres pasarla bien un rato antes de ir a la oficina?

-Arregla el asunto tú mismo – dijo ella, mirándolo de forma despectiva y furiosa -. Por tu culpa llegaré tarde por primera vez en toda mi carrera.

-¿Por mi culpa? – Sasuke empezó a reír –Recuerdo que por la segunda ronda me incitabas más, y hasta me decías que fuera más rudo y fuerte contigo… ¿No es así, Sakura?

La pelirosa se sonrojó y se puso una bata dispuesta a entrar a ducharse para salir corriendo a la oficina cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

-¡¿ES QUE EL MUNDO ESTÁ EN CONTRA DE QUE LLEGUE TEMPRANO?! – gritó ella, haciendo que Sasuke la vea como si ella fuera loca.

-¡ABREME LA PUERTA, FRENTONA! – se escuchó fuera.

-¿Qué esa no era…? - empezó Sasuke.

-¿Ino? – terminó Sakura, extrañada.

Fue a abrirle la puerta, mientras Sasuke se colocaba los boxers y caminaba detrás de ella.

Cuando la pelirosa le abrió la puerta a su amiga rubia, se dio con un escenario que nunca esperó ver:

Cabello suelto y despeinado, aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana, la blusa rasgada, el jean algo sucio, como si lo hubieras arrastrado por el suelo, y llevando sus zapatos en las manos. Detrás de ella, Uchiha Itachi, vistiendo un buzo y llevando dos bolsos porta trajes.

-Frentona, necesito ducharme… - dijo ella, entrando al apartamento.

-Sí, yo estaba por hacerlo… ¿Por qué no te duchaste en el apartemento de Itachi-san? Por cierto, buenos días – dijo Sakura, mirando a Itachi.

-Buenos días – dijo este, mirando el pequeño escote de la pelirosa formado por el cruce de la bata y sus largas piernas.

-Porque él quiere continuar con la ronda… Buenos días, Sasuke-san – dijo Ino, pasando por su lado.

-Buenos días...

-¡Ino-chan! ¡Yo no le veo lo malo a continuar con lo de anoche! – exclamó Itachi.

-¿Sólo tienen un baño en este apartamento? – preguntó Sasuke.

-No – dijo Sakura -. Cada una tiene su baño propio aparte del baño para visitas.

-¡PERFECTO! – exclamó Itachi, moviendo las cejas de forma insinuante –Los cuatro podemos continuar en lo que nos…

Sakura e Ino los miraron rodeadas por un aura negra.

-Eh… ¿Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Es la primera vez que llegaremos tarde – murmuró Ino -. Sin contar las mil llamadas que Kakashi nos está haciendo…

-Así que no "continuaremos" los de anoche – murmuró Sakura, taladrando a ambos hermanos con la mirada, haciendo que Itachi riera nervioso y Sasuke sudara frío.

-Si desean usen la ducha en mi cuarto, pueden usar las toallas que tengo ahí… Cómoda al lado izquierdo de mi cama, segundo cajón empezando de arriba – suspiró Ino, cansada.

-Esperen… ¿Se bañaran juntas? – preguntó Itachi, empezando a sufrir un leve sangrado nasal.

-Sí… - dijo Sakura -. Nos conocemos desde niñas… Además, queremos ahorrar tiempo…

-Mi cuarto está por ahí – señaló Ino, entrando al cuarto de Sakura y entrando la pelirosa con ella.

Itachi y Sasuke se miraron y suspiraron resignados, dirigiéndose al cuarto de la rubia.

* * *

-Ay, frentona – dijo Ino, llorando de forma interna -. Me dejó muerta… - dijo mientras empezó a sacarse el pantalón.

-Ni que lo digas, cerca – suspiró Sakura, sacando algunas toallas para Ino -. Sasuke me dejó muerta… Colapsé… Pero me daré por satisfecha.

-Sí, sí, yo también… Maldito, estaba en boxers…

-Si – dijo Sakura, empezando a llorar internamente -. Si no fuera porque Kakashi seguía llamando como loco y tuve que apagar el celular, te juro que no me hubiera importado repetir…

-Ni yo – dijo Ino, sonriendo.

-Vamos, hay que meternos a la ducha. Un buen baño relajante es lo que necesitamos – dijo Sakura.

-¡TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN!

-Además… Tienes que cambiarte de ropa…

-Qué puedo decir… - dijo Ino, riendo de forma pervertida –Es muy, pero MUY fogoso.

-Si, ya me di cuenta – dijo Sakura, entrando al baño y abriendo las llaves de la ducha, seguida de Ino -. Cerda… Tenemos que maquillarnos el cuello…

-Y el pecho – suspiró Ino.

Y es que ambas tenían muchas marcas moradas tanto en el cuello como en el pecho. Suspiraron y se metieron a la ducha.

* * *

-Esa Sakura está buena – dijo Itachi, comenzando a sacarse la ropa deportiva -. Te traje uno color negro, ¿está bien?

-¿Qué corbata? – preguntó Sasuke.

-La granate… - dijo Itachi, ya estando solo en boxers.

-Está bien… ¿Quién entra primero? – preguntó Sasuke.

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no quiero bañarme contigo – rio Itachi, haciendo que a Sasuke le entrara un ligero tic en la ceja derecha.

Itachi se acercó a la cómoda de Ino.

-A ver, segundo cajón… Vaya, pensé encontrar toallas rosadas aquí… - murmuró el hermano mayor.

-Pues solo saca un par de toallas y de una vez hay que movernos… - dijo Sasuke, comenzando a aburrise –"Maldita sea el momento en el que tuve que acostarme con Sakura un día de semana… Si fuera sábado podría tenerla gimiendo debajo mio por más horas…"

Itachi sacó las dos toallas cuando algo llamó su atención. De repente, tuvo un tic en la ceja izquierda.

-Sasuke… Esto es… ¿Lo que creo que es…?

Sasuke se aproximó y se le desencajó la madíbula.

* * *

-Cerda – dijo Sakura, empezando a quitarse el shampoo del cabello mientras Ino estaba jabonándose el cuerpo -. Hay algo que se me acaba de venir a la cabeza…

* * *

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Itachi, sin atreverse a cogerlo.

-Ni yo… - Sasuke alargó su mano y sacó lo que pensó que era un cinturón negro pero el tic en su ceja derecha volvió a aparecer.

* * *

-¿En qué cajón guardas todo lo que usamos? – preguntó Sakura.

-¡Oh! En el segundo… - Ino paró de hablar y volteó a ver a Sakura, que también se quedó congelada.

-¡OH MIERDA! – gritaron ambas y salieron corriendo de la ducha, tapándose con sus batas.

* * *

-Siempre pensé que esto era un mito – dijo Itachi, analizando de cerca el objeto como si fuera un forense.

-Y yo – dijo Sasuke, sujetando con miedo el objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y ambos hermanos se volvieron para ver a las dos muchachas, que se quedaron congeladas en la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, y es que Itachi tenía en sus manos el consolador doble y Sasuke tenía el arnés con el vibrador.

A ambas se le sombró la frente de verde. Ino comenzó a reír nerviosa.

-Todo tiene una explicación lógica…

-Nos gustaría oírla – dijeron ambos hermanos a la vez.

-Eh… EH… ¡Sakura! – exclamó la rubia en busca de ayuda.

-Es un día hermoso para tanta desgracia – Sakura estaba al lado de la ventana convertida completamente en piedra.

-¿Son lesbianas? – preguntó Itachi.

-Si y no… - respondió Sakura, saliendo de su trance y avanzando a ellos somos bisexuales.

* * *

Eran las once de la mañana y ambas muchachas bajaron del auto en el que estaban. Un minuto después, un mercedes color negro se estacionada al lado y bajaban unos muy risueños hermanos.

-De verdad nunca pensé que callarlos sería tan fácil – le susurró Ino a Sakura.

-Y pensar que se les hizo excitante la sola idea de acostarse con una chica que ya había tenido sexo con otra… - murmuro Sakura, incrédula.

-Ahora lo único que falta es soportar a Kakashi – ambas suspiraron, resignadas a su suerte.

-¡HASTA QUE AL FIN LLEGAN! – un grito.

Los cuatro alzaron la mirada y vieron al peliplata entre exaltado, alegre, nervioso y furioso.

-Uchiha… Ambos… - miró con reprobación a los dos hermanos –Yamanaka, Haruno.

-"Genial, si nos llama por nuestros apellidos quiere decir que estamos jodidas" – pensaron ambas muchachas.

-No les vendrá el sermón hasta más tarde… Esto es más importante – anunció serio Kakashi -. Hemos recibido la llamada del hospital. Una posible víctima de nuestro asesino en serie logró escapar. Está grave y perdió mucha sangre, pero vive.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron todos.

-Así que necesito que vayan rápido al lugar…

-Entendido – dijeron los cuatro.

-Por cierto, Kakashi – dijo Sakura -. ¿Quién es?

Kakashi las miró y suspiró.

-La novia de Gaara… Matsuri – respondió.

Ambas chicas mostraron horror en sus rostros.

* * *

-Estará bien, Gaara – dijo Sakura, abrazando a su amigo y compañero de trabajo, que estaba llorando del alivio al saber que vivía.

Y es que ellos sabían que la víctima secuestrada no duraba más de veinticuatro horas viva, pero que en ese proceso sufría incontables torturas.

-Fui un descuidado… - lloró Gaara.

-Calma, calma – dijo Ino, uniéndose al abrazado.

-Ya despertará – dijo Sakura, intentando animarlo.

De repente, se escucharon gritos en el hospital. Todos, incluyendo a Itachi y Sasuke, que estaban presentes, se pusieron alertas y llevaron sus manos a sus armas, cuando un objeto cayó al suelo en medio de ellos y empezó a desprender un gas.

-¡No respiren! – alcanzó a decir Itachi antes de caer dormido.

Todos tosían y Sakura alcanzó a ver, antes de caer al suelo, que alguien entraba a la habitación de Matsuri.

* * *

Vio las noticias y sonrió.

"El asesino en serie cobró a su víctima a pesar de que ella había logrado escapar. Se le encontró, luego de auxiliar a los detectives presentes, con el cuello cortado. La muerte fue instantánea."

Dejó su café de lado y se dispuso a salir en busca de acción cuando su celular le avisó de un mensaje de texto.

* * *

**AVISO AVISO AVISO:** TENGO PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK! Se llama "Mis FanFics y yo"

Aquí les dejo el enlace:

www . facebook pages / Mis – Fanfics – y – yo / 537916119618428

Sólo junten los espacios y listo

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO!** :o

Sasuke e Itachi ya saben el secreto de Ino y Sakura!

Jajajaja, se me hizo gracioso escribir toda la primera parte del capítulo.

Y ahora… ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ?

¿Un review? Por favooooor :3

Review = Felicidad = Más inspiración = Capítulos más seguidos

**Contestando REVIEWS: **

**Anancyclaudinec:** Aún falta mucho para que atrapen al criminal… ¡gracias por leerme!

**Lady Alraune:** Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D

**conyM:** ¡Gracias por leerme! Espero que te haya gustado :D

**Sasu Love For Eve**: Creo que tu pregunta quedó respondida en este capítulo xDDD ¡Gracias por leerme!

**inochan-uchiha**: Gracias por leerme. La verdad a mi también me gusta el ItaIno. Y sí he visto yaoi, pero me limito a Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi :D

**Andrea:** ¡GRACIAS POR APOYARME SEA LO QUE SEA QUE ESCRIBA! :D (hago referencia a las tendencias sexuales en este fic xD)

**Llanca:** No te preocupes, pronto vendrá un lemmon más fogoso y extenso :D

**A. M. Vogel :** ¡ESPERO QUE EL CAPÍTULO TE HAYA GUSTADO! :D


End file.
